A college story of love and hope
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha at Shikon university and there they are friends with Miroku and Sango. When Kagome gets pregnant through Inuyasha things become complicated. What is going to happen and what is in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kagome Higarashi lived in Japan she is your average everyday high school graduate. She was going to Shikon University to learn to be a nurse. "Be careful Kagome," her mother said.

"I will," Kagome said. Then drove off. She made it to the school. "Here we are Shikon U." she said. She got of the car and was about to unpack and ran into someone. "Ouch!" she said.

"Ouch!" the other person said.

"I am so sorry," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," the other person said. By his voice he was clearly male.

Then they looked into each other's eyes. "Um hi," she said.

"Hello," he said.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi," she said.

"I am Inuyasha Tonisa," he said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Kagome said.

"I can see you need a hand with your stuff." Inuyasha said. "I just finished putting mine away, I would love to give you a hand." he said.

"Thanks," Kagome said. They started to put things in Kagome's dorm. "I really appericaite the help even though you barely know me," she said.

"Well I am glad to help," Inuyasha said.

"I notice you have grey hair it's very unusual for a young man to have that hair color and I never seen one with dog ears," Kagome said.

"I was born with it, I am part dog demon." Inuyasha said. "So it's not much to worry about," he said.

"I think your dog ears are cute," she said.

"Thanks," He said.

They just finished putting everything away. "So Kagome want to talk over a shake?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said.

They grabbed a shake and sat down. "So Kagome, what are you studying?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am studying to be a nurse." Kagome said.

"I am studying to be a vet tech I have a way with animals," Inuyasha said.

"That's nice." Kagome said.

"Hey Inuyasha!" they heard.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"That is my friend Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Hello Miroku," he said.

"Hello Inuyasha how are you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said.

"Hello Miroku I am Kagome," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome are you a friend of Inuyasha's?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I just met him today and he helped me with my stuff." Kagome said.

"That was kind of you Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I was happy to help," Inuyasha said.

"I heard about your break up with Kikyo, I know you really loved her," Miroku said.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to see other people and she said she was hoping for a guy who would really sweep her off her feet, I just can't believe she dumped me," Inuyasha said.

"Ouch," Kagome said.

"What's wrong brain freeze?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No, I just can't believe a nice guy like you got dumped, I got say this any girl would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend even though I just met you," Kagome said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

"I know how you feel before I graduated the worse thing happened to me my boyfriend dumped me and during the prom too," Kagome said.

"What?" Miroku said.

"How could someone dump their girlfriend on prom night?' Inuyasha said.

"That is almost a bad as doing it on Valentine's day." Miroku said.

"Are you saying that because your last girlfriend dumped you on that day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and it's true, never dump your boyfriend or girlfriend on occasions of love." Miroku said.

"Well you are a sweet heart." Kagome said.

"Thanks," Miroku said.

"He can be but sometimes all he has is girls on the brain," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome!" they heard. Miroku saw her.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said. "Miroku, Inuyasha this is my friend Sango," she said.

"Nice to meet you Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango said. "Sure is a nice day we are now officially college students." she said.

"Yes we are and I can't wait to start classes." Kagome said.

"Kagome I here you are going to be a pediatric nurse," Sango said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"I am trying to be a teacher," Sango said.

"Wow that is such coincidence I am studying to be a teacher too," Miroku said.

"I've known that since I've known you," Inuyasha said.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Vet tech," Inuyasha said.

"So you are going to help pets how sweet," Sango said.

Everyday after class the four friends would met and talk. Sometimes then went to get lunch, other times they went to the mall. They had a plenty of fun together. Sango was Kagome's roommate and Kagome knew she was seeing Miroku because she smelled like his cologne.

Inuyasha knew that Miroku was seeing Sango because he was his roommate and he smelled of perfume and had lipstick on his collar. "Maybe it's time you moved on to a new girl Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"I don't know Miroku, I just don't know," Inuyasha said.

"I know you have feelings for Kagome," Miroku said.

"I know I do it's just I don't know how to tell her." Inuyasha said.

The next day Kagome saw Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Oh hello Kagome." Inuyasha said. They were alone outside. "Kagome there is something I want to tell you," he said nervously.

"Oh what is it?" Kagome asked.

"I love you," Inuyasha said.

"I love you too," Kagome said kissing his face.

After that Kagome and Inuyasha began to see each other.

"There is going to be a party." Miroku said.

"Really?' Sango said.

"Yes," Miroku said.

"That's cool," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, where is it?" Kagome asked.

"It is at my friend Kino's fraternity house. He gave me the invitation, the people said they could have a party but as longs as the people brought soda, or juice no alcohol." Miroku said.

"That sounds fair enough," Kagome said.

"Yeah, last thing is someone getting drunk." Inuyasha said.

"I heard the last guys who brought alcohol to a party got into big trouble because someone had to go to the hospital to get their stomach pumped." Sango said.

"Maybe that is why the houses are cracking down." Kagome said.

"Well we better pick some great clothes to go to the party." Inuyasha said.

"Yes let's go," Miroku said.

It was the night of the party and Kagome and her friends made it and began to enjoy it. They were enjoying there drinks but something was funny about them. The started acting drunk. Then fraternity started to dump out the drinks. "Everyone I advice you to get new drinks because some wise guys has been sneaking around spiking the drinks with alcohol." Kino said.

Most of the people had touched their drinks while some like Kagome and her friends were drunk. "Okay let's take the ones who got drunk to their dorms." Kino said.

"Good idea," his friend said.

Once at the dorms they were still pretty drunk all though Kino's friend put Kagome and Inuyasha in Kagome's dorm and Miroku and Sango in Miroku's dorm. He was in such hurry he wasn't thinking.

Miroku and Sango started to make out. As did Inuyasha and Kagome.

In Miroku's dorm Sango and Miroku were getting pretty serious. They took off their clothes and did it in Miroku's bed.

In Kagome's dorm, Inuyasha and Kagome were doing the same thing in Kagome's bed.

The next morning they woke up. "Oh my Miroku," Sango said.

"Sango!" Miroku said. "Oh my head." he said.

"My head too," Sango said. "I think we did it," she said.

"I believe so too, let' just say this was just little boyfriend and girlfriend mistake and continue with our lives." Miroku said.

"Agreed." Sango said.

In Kagome's dorm. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "I am so sorry, I didn't realize we did it," he said.

"Let's just blame it on the alcohol that spike our drinks." Kagome said.

"Deal," Inuyasha said.

They got dress and left for the nurse's office to help with their hang overs.

They still saw each other. But for the next couple of weeks Kagome and Sango have been getting sick in the morning. They went to the store and got pregnancy tests. They used them and checked. A little plus sign appeared on their tests.

"I'm pregnant," Sango said.

"I am pregnant too." Kagome said.

"We need to tell our boyfriends," Sango said.

"Yes and our family's," Kagome said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Kagome and Sango were pregnant. "I am going to have Miroku's baby." Sango said.

"I am going to have Inuyasha's baby." Kagome said.

"Yes and we need to tell our boyfriends that they are going to be fathers," Sango said.

"Yes we should," Kagome said.

They found their boyfriends. They took them to their dorm. "I have something important to tell you Miroku," Sango said.

"I have to tell you something important to Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Miroku, I'm going to have your baby," Sango said.

Miroku gasped and took her hand. "Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

Sango showed him her pregnancy test. "I'm going to be a father, that means we need to get married." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to have your baby," Kagome said. Then showed him the test.

Plans for a double wedding was made. Well their families were shocked but were glad they loved each other and were taking responsibility. The wedding went pretty well and things were going well and they were lucky too.

Since Kagome was studying to be a nurse in a hospital and they told her if she does five months of community service at the hospital while doing her studies she be a nurse. The Vet tech program was letting Inuyasha graduate early too they were both the smartest in the class so they earned it. Same for Sango and Miroku.

Today Kagome and Sango were visiting the doctor with their husbands. They were going to have their first ultra sound and they were excited. Sango was examined first. "I have great news you are having twins," the doctor said.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other smiled. "Looks like we well have to find teaching jobs soon." Miroku said.

"Yes," Sango said.

Kagome was looked at next. "Your baby looks good Kagome," the doctor said.

The four friends studied hard and kept at it up even though it had been barely even a month. Along with their college work Miroku and Inuyasha got jobs. Inuyasha was happy to be hired. "How much will I start out making?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you ask?" the man asked.

"My wife is going to have a baby, me and my girlfriend got married when we found out about the baby," Inuyasha said. "I just want to support them until the both of us finish school," he said.

"I understand." the man said. "Just work hard and do well," he said.

Inuyasha and Miroku were there for their wives throughout the first trimester.

To be continued.


End file.
